


Punishment

by angelforlife456



Category: Obey Me! Shall We Date?
Genre: Domination, Double Penetration, F/M, Humiliation, Multi, Oral Sex, Punishment, Smut, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:26:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22100272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelforlife456/pseuds/angelforlife456
Summary: You, Levi, and Mammon try to get a photo of Lucifer but it will never succeed and you’ll get punished for it.
Relationships: Beelzebub/Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Beelzebub/Reader, Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer/reader
Kudos: 174





	Punishment

Being punished by Beelzebub and Lucifer 

Mc was silently waiting for the cue. She sees Lucifer asleep in his bed and looks at Levi and Mammon who gave her the nod of approval. Quietly tip toeing, she makes her way very close and positions her D.D.D trying to take a photo until she hear Mammon gasping silently. “Mammon shut up....!” Levi whisper yells at Mammon. “I have to sneeze....something is making me trying to sneeze” he says whispering back trying to hold it in. “Shhhh this is our chance!” Mc whispers at the two and goes back to try to take the photo until Mammon sneezes loudly making her drop the phone on Lucifer’s bed. 

Levi and Mammon froze scared and runs away leaving Mc alone in the room. Beel comes in and sees Mc near the bed and Lucifer waking up who isn’t looking at her. “Mc would you kindly explain what are you doing in my room?” Lucifer says angrily grabbing her D.D.D. “I-I....” she stutters a little frightened by the situation. Beel locks the door and comes up behind her. “You were trying to take a photo of Lucifer sleeping weren’t you Mc?” Beel says coming closer to her. 

Mc begins to shiver and blush intensely from feeling Beel’s warmth being so close behind her. Lucifer grins and puts her D.D.D on the table stand. “Beel blindfold her and tie her up” he says and Beel pulls out rope from underneath his bed tying Mc up. “H-Hey Wait a second!” She says embarrassed. Mc looks at Lucifer with pleading eyes until Beel blindfolds her completely. “I’m sorry! P-Please let me go!” Mc begs them until she gets pushed into the bed and Lucifer bends her over until her butt was up in the air. Carefully removing her shorts, Lucifer and Beel both are the wet patch beginning to form on her white lacy panties. 

“You’ve been waiting for this weren’t you? You’re the most sluttiest human I have ever met” Lucifer says running a finger up and down her clothed pussy and Beel swallows trying hard to resist. “I-I wasn’t waiting for this! I’m sorry for taking a photo of you when you were sleeping I promise to not enter your room again—!” She was interrupted when she felt her panties being ripped off and a tongue being inserted into her leaking core. “Nghhh!!!” She moans out. Beel couldn’t take it anymore he needed it so badly. His cock was throbbing so much and Mc’s moans were making him feel so good. 

“Beel don’t let her cum” Lucifer spanks her butt causing Mc’s body to tremble from his touch. “I know but I’m so hungry” Beel says continuing his assault on Mc’s pussy. Lucifer sees the door to his room being opened a slight bit. He can tell someone was watching. “Beel stop immediately” he says and Beel stops pulling away from Mc’s soaking core. Smiling to himself, he pulls out his hard cock out and positions mc’s body that way the person or people watching them can see how she’ll be punished from now on. 

Slowly lifting her body and letting her sink on his cock, Mc moans at the feeling desperately trying hard not to cry from the pleasure. “Beel get in here she’s not going to understand unless you participate as well” Lucifer looks at his younger brother. Beelzebub was blushing hard looking at Mc’s body, he couldn’t take anymore and pulls his harden cock and inserts himself into her puckered hole. “It’s too much!” She yells out and Lucifer removes her blindfold making her see everything. Beel grabs the front of her sweater ripping it off completely revealing her perky breasts. Pinching her pink buds, she could feel herself coming undone. 

“You naughty girl are you going to release? This is warning... if you ever come in here trying to take a photo of my face when I’m sleeping I’ll make sure you don’t walk for weeks.” Lucifer clutched her thighs tightly. “Y-Yes Lucifer!!!” She yells and Beelzebub turns her head and begins to gently kiss her. Running their fingers all over her body, Mc cries out in pleasure as drool and tears come out. “Mc I’m cumming....” Beel grips her hips slowly releasing his seed inside and Lucifer begins to release his seed inside as well. Mc breathes heavily as they two pull out letting their seed escape her body as a crimson blush was still plastered a crossed her face. 

//Outside of Lucifer’s Room

Mammon was gripping his hair freaking out. “I can’t believe they did that to Mc! She should of let me did that!” He says whispering the last part. Levi who was watching intensely felt envious about the situation. Mc was his Henry and he didn’t want to give up his Henry to anyone else. “Wow I’m so jealous Mc is getting loved like that but I wouldn’t mind joining that party. Her body was in euphoria being pleasured like that. I need to have my turn with her soon” Asmo chuckles enjoying every single minute of the view. Satan was blushing hard all he could do was looking at Mc the entire time. He never knew she’d looked so beautiful reaching her orgasm. All he knew that she was going to be his alone. 

Belphegor was a little jealous that his brother had a fun time with Mc but he really wished he could be in Lucifer’s place but soon he will be enjoying naked cuddles in his bed with Mc.


End file.
